


The Dealbreaker

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Cristiano and Ninho meet Gerard, their new neighbor who teaches dance. Cristiano decides that Sergio, his longtime coworker/friend who dances competitively in his spare time, would be a perfect match for Gerard. Ninho doubts it. Who's right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a very angsty fic planned for this challenge, but then this idea came into my head. So I'll write the angsty fic some other day (and probably still submit it to the challenge).
> 
> Enjoy!

Cristiano and Ninho were trying to decice what to watch on TV when they heard a very loud bang outside their apartment door. Ninho yelped and jumped onto his father's lap. "Pai, what was that?!"

"Let's find out." Cristiano picked up his son and walked over to the door. They heard a few more bangs as Cristiano opened the door. The sight caused Ninho to bury his face in Cristiano's shoulder and start whimpering.

A very tall man (well, maybe only a few inches taller than Cristiano, but tall nevertheless) was struggling to move a very large wardrobe. (Cristiano knew a thing or two about large wardrobes. This one was large enough to put his wardrobes to shame.) The man turned his head slightly and smiled. "I hope I didn't scare you, good sirs. Just trying to get settled in apartment 3S, my new home."

"You're the new neighbor!" Cristiano somehow managed to extend his hand without dropping Ninho, whose face hadn't emerged from Cristiano's shoulder. "I'm Cristiano, apartment 3R. This is Cristiano Junior, better known as Ninho."

"Gerard." The men shook hands. "It's lovely to meet you both."

"Likewise." Cristiano nuzzled Ninho's head. "Can you say hello to our new neighbor, filho?"

Ninho looked up at Gerard and waved a little before scampering out of his father's arm and into the apartment.

"He's very shy," said Cristiano apologetically. "Can I help you with anything?"

"If you could hold open the apartment door, I should be able to carry this in. Door's unlocked."

Cristiano opened the door to apartment 3S and glanced inside as Gerard slowly carried over the wardrobe. He was intrigued by the large mirror on the wall in the living room, right where Cristiano had put the TV in his own apartment. "Interesting setup," he said to Gerard, who was now carrying the wardrobe into the bedroom. "The mirror reminds me of a dance studio."

"That's the point." Gerard put down the wardrobe with a sigh of relief. "I'm a dance teacher. Part of the job is coming up with dances to teach the students. So I gave myself the biggest space in the apartment to dance in."

"Nice."

\-----

"I don't trust the look on your face," Ninho informed Cristiano as they washed their hands for dinner. "You're plotting something."

Cristiano didn't address his son's observation until after they said grace and began to eat. "Gerard is a dance teacher. And he's single."

Ninho groaned. "Didn't Grandma tell you that you're the worst matchmaker in the family, so you need to stop trying before you ruin everyone else's reputation?"

"Practice is the only way to improve, young man." Cristiano continued to explain his idea. "Sergio dances competitively on the weekends. And he's single."

_"NEM PENSAR!"_

"Don't shout."

Ninho facepalmed. "Uncle Sergio and Gerard would be a terrible match, even by your standards."

"Have a little faith, please." Cristiano gave Ninho his sternest glare. "I'm setting up Uncle Sergio and Gerard. End of discussion. Now eat your dinner."

\-----

The following morning, Cristiano placed a mocha latte on Sergio's desk, smiling broadly. "How was your weekend?"

"First place in the salsa competition!" Sergio punched the air in triumph. "Pilar got a career achievement award, too. It was so heavy that her husband almost dropped it!"

"Congrats to the both of you!" Cristiano gave Sergio a fist bump. "Ninho and I have a new neighbor. He made the living room wall a mirror so he can choreograph for his dance teaching job - he's a really nice guy, I think."

Sergio wiggled his eyebrows. "I haven't had a date in almost a year. Set it up."

\-----

"CRISTIANO RONALDO DOS SANTOS AVEIRO!"

It was the following weekend, and Cristiano had arranged for Sergio and Gerard to meet at a nearby coffeeshop for their date. Gerard had been as enthusiastic for the date as Sergio, so Cristiano didn't understand why his neighbor and friend were shouting his full name and banging on his apartment door.

Ninho opened the door. "Before you do anything, I would like to make it clear that I told him that you two would be a terrible match, even by his standards."

"Good to know, kid." Sergio ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. "Now step aside. He has it coming."

Gerard charged into the living room, where Cristiano sat on the couch. "You bastard!" He lifted Cristiano by the collar, forcing the very confused man to stand up.

Sergio stomped over and punched Cristiano in the nose. "What the fuck were you thinking?! How the hell could you?!"

"Huh?" Cristiano's confusion was met with Gerard's fist, which landed on his forehead. "What did I do?"

"You set me up with a CULER!" Sergio violently shoved Cristiano back onto the couch. "You know that I'm a madridista! Hell, everyone in the office - INCLUDING YOU - is a madridista!"

"I didn't know he -"

Ninho interrupted his father. "He has a Barcelona flag on the wall in his bedroom! I saw it when you made me say hi to him nicely!"

Cristiano groaned. "Sorry, guys. I'll let Ninho make the matches from now on."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. =D
> 
> Wishing everyone a very happy Feb. 14!!


End file.
